


Padme did you know?

by Jade_Roxanne_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Roxanne_Skywalker/pseuds/Jade_Roxanne_Skywalker
Summary: Luke Skywalker was a great man, but sadly, his mother would never know. (The Star Wars version of "Mary did you know".)





	Padme did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just listened to "Mary did you know" because my friend, who's a choir member, will sing it. I searched it out of curiosity and found myself deeply in love with it. Then I realised it would fit with Padmé and Luke. So here it is!   
> Padme, Luke and everything else don't belong to me

Padme did you know that your baby boy will one day be a Jedi?

Padme did you know that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters?

Did you know that your baby boy will save the galaxy?

The boy that you delivered will soon deliver us.

* * *

Padme did you know that your baby boy will blow up a space station?

Padme did you know that your baby boy will restore the Republic?

Did you know that your baby boy is more than just a farm boy?

Even though you have been gone, he will still ask about you.

* * *

The slaves are gone,

the planets freed,

and non-humans gain their rights

The crowd rejoice,

the rebels live,

the Empire is no more!

* * *

Padme did you know?

Padme did you know?

Padme did you know?

* * *

Padme did you know that your baby boy will spare the live of a Sith Lord?

Padme did you know that your baby boy will save your husband Ani?

Did you know that your baby boy free the galaxy?

The newborn boy you're touching will be a Knight.

* * *

Padme did you know?

Padme did you know?

Padme did you know?


End file.
